


When and Why

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never forgets the important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When and Why

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous, random and unbeta'd drabble.

Nick had been away too long. He knew that as soon as he saw Cody's face. When you forgot the exact color of your best friend's eyes, when the sound of his voice surprised you with its beauty, when you couldn't even remember why you'd left—that was how you knew you'd been gone too long. But his body remembered those things his brain thought it had forgotten. When Cody's arms closed tight around him and their lips met in forgiveness without need of words, he remembered everything that mattered. Maybe not why he left, but for sure why he came back. And why he would never leave again.


End file.
